The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘B's Knees’. ‘B's Knees’ represents a new purple coneflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose as from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in 2006 in Kensington, Conn. The cross was made between Echinacea purpurea ‘Kim's Knee High’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,242) as the female parent and Echinacea ‘CBG Cone 2’ as the male parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,546). ‘B's Knees’ was selected as a single unique plant from the above cross in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2008 under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.